


He Needs You

by melbenoiist



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbenoiist/pseuds/melbenoiist
Summary: Alec is hurt. Jace and Clary take him to Magnus hoping he is able to help.





	1. He Needs You

It was the middle of the night but all Magnus could hear was a loud knocking at his front door. making his way across his apartment to the door he noticed the time, it was 3:34 am. Who the hell could be knocking at his door at this time of night. He opened the door to a distraught Jace and Clary holding an unconscious Alec.

“Magnus,” Jace said out of breath. “We need your help, Alec needs your help. We were attacked...” Jace was cut off but Magnus raising his hand in the air.

“It’s okay, bring him in,” Magnus didn't waste any time. He turned on his heels and grabbed an old sheet off the side and threw it over one of his sofas. “Carefully place him on here.” That's exactly what Jace and Clary did. 

Magnus took in Alec situation for just a moment. His boyfriends of laying on his sofa lifeless and cut all over his face and he was covered in blood. That’s when Magnus noticed his shoulder.

“What happened?” Asked Magnus as he carefully took Alec shirt off to get a better look at his shoulder.

“We were out on a mission just hunting a demon, it should have been quick and simple. But what we found was a den of demons, way more than what we could have anticipated, and way more than just the three of us could handle.” Jace stopped for a second still catching his breath. “Before we had the chance to get out of there they had seen us and they just attacked without hesitation. We managed to fight our way out and we all got a little hurt but it wasn't until we had run about 3 blocks that Clary and I noticed Alec was hurt. Bad.” 

Listening to the shadowhunter Magnus continued to take Alec shirt off.

“This is not good,” Magnus whispered. Jace and Clary took a step closer to see what Magnus was looking at. “You're telling me a demon did this?” His voice was filled with such disbelief.

“Why whats wrong?” Clary asked scared to know the answer.

“His blood is black. I.. I have only ever seen something like this once before from a demon attack. The demon must have been poisoned. When it attacked Alec some how it must have passed the poison on into his wound.” explained Magnus. With a snap of his fingers, there was a blue spark that surrounded Magnus’ hand, he slowly waved his hand back and forth hovering over Alec's shoulder. 

“Can you help him?” Asked Jace. ignoring Jace question it was like Magnus was already in the head space to help Alec any way he could.

“Have you activated his healing rune?”

Jace shooked his head as he looked down. How could he forget something like this, it could have helped.

“It’s okay, do it now while I go into my study to get a few things. Maybe you should let Maryse know whats happened as well.” With that Magnus left the room leaving Jace and Clary alone with Alec. Jace moved over to Alec to active his rune while Clary contacted Maryse. 

Not a moment later Magnus was back, in his hands he held 4 tiny little bottles. He placed them down on the little table at the end of the sofa. He walked over the to the bookshelf in the far corner of his apartment and picked up a mortar and pestle. 

“This may take a while feel free to get washed up or you could even head over to the institute if you wanted to.” Magnus gave them both a little half smile, hoping it would help encourage them to know Alec was in good hands. As Magnus put all the ingredients he had gathered into the mortar and proceeded to mix them all together gradually add a little extra of each that was needed. Clary and Jace talked amongst them selves decided whether to stay or go.

Clary turned around and asked: “Are you sure you’ll be okay just while we head back to the institute?”

“Oh biscuit, have you forgotten who you are talking to, besides he's not exactly going anywhere,” replied Magnus, he even brought out a little chuckle in Jace with what he had said. 

“Right of course,” Clary nodded with a little embarrassment, remembering she was talking to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. “We will be back as soon as possible, contact us if anything changes while we are gone” 

Magnus just nodded. Jace and Clary made their way to the front door just before he exited Jace turned around and said: “Thank you, Magnus, I really appreciate you helping him.”

“Believe me, Jace, there isn't a situation where I wouldn't help him.” Magnus’ voice was filled with some much love and care, in that moment Jace could really tell how much Alec meant to him, he knew Alec wouldn't be safer with anyone else and he shut the door and left.

Magnus had finally finished mixing everything together. He stood up scooping out the green paste he had just mixed together he gently spread it all over Alec’s shoulder. Once he put the paste everywhere it needed to be he cleaned off his hands and snapped his fingers again this time causing a red spark to emerge from his fingers, he controlled to magic to mixed into what he had just placed over his shoulder and chanted a few words in Latin. With that he had done all he could, for now, he placed his hand on Alec forehead pushing the hair out the way, he leant down and kissed him. 

“Your fate is in your own hands now Alexander.” He whispered before placing another soft kiss on Alec's cheek this time. Knowing the rest of the night was going to be slow and long Magnus poured him self a drink then he sat on the chair next to Alec and just waited. Waited for the magic to work.


	2. He Needs You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is hurt. Jace and Clary take him to Magnus hoping he is able to help.

It had been a couple of hours since Clary and Jace had left, Magnus was still by Alec side. Magnus decided to get up have a quick shower and change into some fresh clothes. He made sure that he was gone too long he didn’t like leaving Alec just in case something happened to him. Walking back in the living room Magnus was still putting his rings back on and adjusting them so they were just right. While doing so out the corner of his eye her saw Alec twitch. It was ever so slightly. Magnus rushed over to him knelt down in front of the sofa Alec was laying on, gently stroking his face he whispered his name. That’s when Alec twitched again, a little more this time. Magnus knew what was happening. Alec was finally waking up. Magnus jumped up to get his phone to inform Jace of what was going on.

“Mag.. nus.” Alec called so quietly Magnus wasn’t sure if he had actually spoken. “Magnus,” he called a little louder this time.

“Hey you,” Magnus whispered. “You had me worried for a little bit you know.”

“What happened? How did I get here and why am I in so much pain?” Alec winced as he sat up and grabbed his shoulder in pain.

“Careful shadowhunter,” Magnus scolded.

Alec shot Magnus a look that made him stop talking. “You know I hate when you call me that.”

“I know but didn't it take your mind off the pain a little bit,” Magnus smirked knowing he was right. 

“So what happened? The last thing I remember is heading out with Jace and Clary to find a demon. I don't even remember if we found it.” Alec desperately wanted to change the subject then he remembers Jace and Clary were with him. “Is Jace and Clary okay?” Alec moved trying to get up again when a wave of pain rushed over him causing him to still his body instantly.

“It's been two minutes Alexander you aren't going to be better already, I have something for the pain.” Magnus made his way over to a self where he picked up a ting jar with a medicine dropper in it. He opened this bottle and place the dropper over Alec's shoulder and allowed just three little drops of the liquid to fall into his wound. Alec flinched just a little bit because of the sting. “There you go, give it about 5 minutes and the pain should be completely gone.” Magnus smile as he sat next to Alec on the sofa.

“So..”

Magnus looked confused but then remember Alec had asked what had happened. “Right, yes sorry. Jace and Clary and both okay, they are actually on their way over now to see you. As for what happened to you, Jace said the one demon you went out to hunt turned out to be a hoard of them. you got surrounded by too many and couldn't handle it and you got injured. Strange you don't remember anything that happened. Must have something to do with the poison in your system.”

“Poison,” shouted Alec. “What poison?” he suddenly looked terrified. Magnus noticed and shuffled closer to Alec, placed his hand on his face moving his thumb back and forth to calm him down.

“Hey, don't look so worried, the demon that attacked you somehow poisoned you, but the fact you are awake means that it's out of your system. you don't think I would let anything happen to you do you?’

“Of course not,” Alec replied. He leaned forward. This time ignoring the pain and pulled Magnus into a kiss. he slowly pulled away and placed his forehead against Magnus’ “Thank you but the way,” Alec whispered so quietly his voice was barely heard. “I never said it before, but thank you for everything.” 

Alec was about to lean in to kiss Magnus again but Jace burst through the door. Alec rolled his eyes and slouches back into the sofa. He notices that what even magus put on his skin did indeed make the pain go away.

“Don't you people knock?” Magnus asked with a groan in his voice. 

“Hey man, you knew we were on our way over.”

“Yes, but its still common courtesy.” Magnus stood up to allow Jace and Clary to see Alec better.

“How are you feeling man? You look better.”  
“I’m fine, the pain is gone now. Magnus explained what happened but I still don't understand. The monitor only showed one demon.” Jace looked at Clary then straight back to Alec.

“Turns out the system was hacked, somehow it was made to look like there was only one demon so however went after it would have had a disadvantage.”

“So it was a setup.” Jace nodded at Magnus’s input.  
“Could it have been Valentine?’ Asked Alec.

“Not possible, even though at the moment there's no way of telling who exactly did it, it came from inside the institute, and he wouldn't make it inside without being detected.” 

Clary spoke up “There are people looking into it, trying to find any trace of the person who did it. so if there is a way of finding them we will know soon enough.” 

Alec just nodded as confirmation to what Clary and Jace had said. Deep down he was worried, he had only been head of the Institute for a couple of weeks. How could something like this have happened without anyone noticing he thought. he may have been the one injured but a wave of guilt rushed over him. What if Jace or Clary had been hurt. Jace and Clary had started talking about something that happened at the institute when they went back there but Alec wasn't taking in anything they were saying he was too distracted thinking about what could have happened. He looked up and saw Magnus staring at him. 

Magus knew what Alec was thinking about. He knew how responsible he felt for the situation even though he was the one who got hurt.

Magnus stood up straight clapped his hands together just once to interrupt Jace and Clary conversation “Right Alec needs rest, the pain may have gone but there's a very high chance that things could turn bad again.”

“Of course Clary and I will get going. Glad to see you are okay Alec your Mom and Izzy will be pleased to hear how you are doing.” Jace and Clary made their way to the door and left within a couple of seconds. 

“Is that true?”

“God no. Within a couple of hours, you’ll be perfectly fine. I could see you were overthinking everything that's happened, so as far as they are concerned you are taking today to rest and get better.” 

Alec smiled. “You’re the best you know that?”

“Oh, I know.” Magnus winked at Alec jokingly. “Would you like something to eat or drink you must be starving?”

“Yes please,“ Alec said with the biggest smile on his face. Magnus walked up to him and kissed him with some much passion. 

“I’m really glad you are okay Alexander.”  
With that Magnus made his way toward the kitchen. Alec just watched. He loved the way Magnus moved with some much grace in everything he did. He didn't know how he could be so lucky to have a man like him in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and check out my tumblr [melbenoiist](http://melbenoiist.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and check out my tumblr [melbenoiist](http://melbenoiist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
